Peace and love
by Kathexia-Castiel156
Summary: Dean ne demande qu'une chose , être tranquille dans cette chambre d'hotel avec son ange..


**_Hello !_**

 _ **Cet os vient d'un de mes récents rêves deux amies m'ont demandés d'en faire une histoire donc voila ;).. Bon c'est pas très grand comme texte :p**_

 ** _Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Ils étaient couchés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils s'embrassaient doucement , se caressant paresseusement. Dean passa une main sur son pectoral et joua avec son téton avant de descendre le long de son flanc.

Castiel gémit et le rapprocha en posant sa main sur sa nuque. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de faire plus , ils en avaient bien profiter la veiller et maintenant Sam les attendait pour une chasse. Mais malgré cela , ils voulaient profiter de ce réveil l'un contre l'autre.

Seulement habillé d'un caleçon , ils s'embrassaient du bout des lèvres. Leurs langues se joignirent doucement et amoureusement. Ils s'éloignèrent quelques instants pour reprendre leur souffle avant de se noyer encore dans la bouche de l'autre.

Ils étaient comme dans une bulle , une bulle rien qu'à eux. La chasse , la guerre , l'apocalypse.. Plus rien ne comptait à part l'ange et l'humain. Dean ne voulait pas repartir ,il voulait rester à jamais dans cette chambre d'hôtel avec Castiel.

Il voulait juste une fois vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche.. Ne rien faire de ses journées à part manger et s'aimer. Il ne voulait pas que Castiel parte et qu'il ne le revoit pas pendant plusieurs jours. Son manque de son ange lui déchirait le coeur et créait un vide tellement profond que rien ne pouvait le combler.

Ils étaient épuisés de cette séparation et plus les jours passaient plus ils avaient du mal à se quitter , à passer du temps loin de l'autre.. Le chasseur voulait tout laisser tomber et juste profiter de sa fin de vie avec Castiel , le seul homme qu'il aimerait jamais et qu'il l'aimerait sans condition..

Castiel caressa son dos et faufila sa main dans ses cheveux. Dean grogna et se releva lorsqu'on son portable vibra sur la table de nuit. Il quitta la bouche du petit brun et regarda le message de son cadet.

Il jeta son téléphone par terre puis posa sa tête sur le torse de Castiel. L'ange du jeudi lui caressa les cheveux et faisait glisser ses doigts sur son corps. Dean releva brusquement la tête.

\- Cas.. Partons d'ici.. Rien que tous les deux..

\- Dean..

\- J'en ai marre de cette vie.. Je veux plus être séparé de toi.. J'ai assez donné pour cette terre..

\- Je sais.. Je sais.. Mais tu sais très bien que nous ne pouvons pas Dean..

Dean souffla avant de se lever du lit. Il enfila rapidement son pantalon , Castiel sortit à son tour et le rejoignit. Il le fit se retourner et le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de boutonner son jeans.

Il posa ensuite sa main sur sa joue et se perdit dans son regard.

\- Moi aussi je désire partir avec toi.. Mais on ne peut pas.. Nous pouvons nous aimer ici..

\- On est toujours entre deux chasses Cas.. J'en ai marre de courir partout , je veux me poser avec toi et Sam..

\- On aura nos moments de paix mais pour l'instant on a besoin de nous..

\- Je t'aime Cas..

\- Je t'aime aussi Dean..

Dean lui sourit tristement avant de le capturer dans ses bras. Il embrassa au creux de son cou , posant ses mains dans sa chute de reins. Castiel quitta doucement l'étreinte , il embrassa chastement son amant avant d'attraper son pantalon.

Il le mit sans l'attacher , Dean l'attrapa par les pans et l'embrassa sur le front. Il refit le même geste que lui et l'attacha. Il boucla sa ceinture alors que Castiel fermait sa chemise.

Dean mit son t-shirt et prit la cravate bleue. Il la noua autour du coup de l'être céleste , il rit lorsque Castiel la dénoua. Le Winchester l'embrassa sur le nez avant de lui tendre son imper.

Il enfila sa veste et prit ses clés de voiture. Castiel le tira et l'emporta dans un tendre baiser , il s'éloigna doucement voulant laisser partir le chasseur. Dean lui sourit avant de le tirer avec sa cravate pour un dernier bisou.

Il fut ensuite poussé doucement en dehors de la chambre. Il fut raccompagné jusqu'à l'Impala et après un regard échangé , il s'installa derrière le volant et démarra non sans un dernier regard à son amant.

Il savait qu'il le retrouverait pour un autre moment de paix.

* * *

 _ **Voila , alors qu'en pensez vous?**_

 _ **J'espère que cela vous plaira :)**_

 _ **A bientôt!**_


End file.
